Heroes of Tamriel
by Lewibaton
Summary: This story follows the journeys, trials and adventures of our three heroes; Elefaés, a powerful Altmer mage from the Summerset Isles, Cahil, a master pickpocket Dunmer from the Imperial City, and Gildürie, a Bosmer with a deep connection to nature and a deadly shot with a bow. Together they journey across Tamriel, but soon they're destiny's will begin to entwine with others...


PROLOGUE

In the last dwindling hours of daylight a doe slowly and carefully picked her way through the under-brush. Though sleep was heavy upon her, she maintained her natural grace with footfalls so light, the grass behind her sprang back upright. Only an expert tracker would have had the skill to follow her.

She was making for a downy bed of soft grass under a rocky over hang sheltered from the elements.

So was her lethargy that she didn't notice the fast approaching band of people until they burst through the trees on her left in a great raucous of clanking armour, heavy boots and strained breathing.

The offending party barely had time to notice the doe, before she had already skipped away.

This party was made up of seven people, all different at a glance, but many of them shared the same haggard, drawn faces and unkempt appearances as folk who are on the run.

At the head of the pack ran an Orsimer, a magnificent specimen. He stood well over six foot, and though his arms ran with sweat, they bulged with powerful muscles. His tree trunk like legs shook the ground with each stride. He was clearly the leader of the band, and set the pace of the group, not bothering to look back or slow down to ease his companions exhaustion.

Though of poor work, his armour had the least dints, his sword had the fewest notches, and his boots the most well made of the group.

Behind the Orc ran an Imperial. Out of the six men running, his going was the hardest as he ran carrying the seventh member of the group, a young girl, gagged and blindfolded with her arms tied around the Imperial's neck. Sweat ran down the Imperial's face in rivers, and his muscles strained against his burden.

The girl he carried did not try to resist her bonds, but her face face bore the mark of tears, and a purple blotch had raised itself near her right eye. Her dress had been torn and was dirty, but it's once fine craftsmanship was plain to see. She was clearly a person of importance.

Running side by side after the Imperial were two Nords, almost identical in appearance. Their faces, eyes and skin were all the same. Only their armour told them apart, but not by much. Out of everyone running they seemed the most comfortable. Their faces were impassive and their breathing regular.

Straining to keep up with the twins was another Imperial. Though he was the shortest member of the group, his leather jerkin was not quite a right fit, and was tight across his chest. On his head he wore a leather cap with an iron nose guard that did not quite hide his flat nose. On one arm he carried a round wooden shield, and one side hung a short iron sword, with a simple guard.

Bringing up the rear ran a Bosmer. A quiver of arrows was slung over his back, in which his unstrung yew bow was also kept. His face, eyes and skin marked him as a Wood Elf, but the most prominent feature of all elvish kind, pointed ears, were missing. Instead of two sharply angled ears, the sides of his his head was marked with white scars, and in their place were two small holes.

The Orc drove his group further on as the last of the sun's rays slipped beneath the horizon.

The need to flee was heavy upon them, but the Imperial at the front of the group strained under his burden. _What does Gurluk think he's doing? We've been running for hours...in armour...and me carrying this girl._

Still the Orc's pace did not slow. The ragged group ran for close to another hour.

Just when the Imperial thought he couldn't stand to run another step, they entered a clearing through the trees and the Orc signalled for the group to stop. The Imperial unceremoniously dropped his load onto the ground, then fell himself as his tired legs buckled from under him.

He rolled onto his back, desperately trying to slow his breathing, his limbs feeling wooden.

Around him the rest of his group was having similar reactions to long flight through the trees and over rocks and logs. The Orc was managing to stay sitting up, though his breathing was ragged.

The two Nord twins sat back to back, leaning against eachother for support.

The rest of the group lay in similar positions to the Imperial.

As their breathing slowly started to the return to normal and their limbs stopped shaking one by one they all sat up in a circle too tired to talk. The chill of the Autumn night started to creep up on them as their body temperature started to drop.

Finally, the Orc looked around at the group. 'Enrith, take Gaelis and scout around the area. I want to be sure we weren't followed'. The shorter Imperial stared incredulously at the Orc and the Wood elf opened his mouth in protest. 'We've been running for hours! There's no way anybody could have followed us!'

Gurluk scowled. I don't care if you ran from here to Hammerfell, we need to be sure'. He pointed at the two Nords 'You two, get some wood for a fire' he said before the Wood Elf could offer anymore protest.

The two Nords stood up and went about collecting fallen tinder without complaint, but the Elf, Enrith, wasn't done. 'We ran _towards_ the Imperial City. No one will think we went that way'.

Gurluk scowled. 'Shut up and do as I say, or they'll be one more cut for the rest of us once this is over.

Enrith sneered for a moment, then he and Gaelis rose and went off into the darkness. The remaining Imperial had watched the dispute impassively. He was too tired to care what the argument was about. Once the twins had started a fire he held out his hands, grateful for the warmth. Despite his aching muscles he smiled to himself. They had done it. And they had got away safely. The first part was over.

Beside him Gurluk stared hungrily into the fire, the dancing flames reflecting in his black eyes.

'I can see it now' he said slowly.' We'll make the Count pay us a mountain of gold, and after that we'll live the good life. Have to go our separate ways. Might go down south, away from any Imperial justice. Might sample the local moon sugar. Have the cats bring it to me on a silver platter.'

The Imperial chuckled softly at the Orc's remark. The two Nords remained silent, only nodding in acknowledgement. Beside the imperial the young girl squirmed slightly against her bonds and fresh tears started to soak her blindfold.

…

Away in the brush Enrith was not keeping quiet about having to blunder about in the dark after having run for hours.

The Imperial Gaelis was trying his best to keep him quiet, though he was just as tired as the Elf.

'All this was my idea anyway' Enrith muttered angrily 'And Gurluk takes all the credit. By the Divines if that Orc filth doesn't watch himself I'll stick one in his eye before he can swing his blade'.

Gaelis rolled his eyes at the idea of the Elf taking Gurluk on and was glad Enrith couldn't see him do it in the darkness. 'Just think though Enrith' Gaelis said. He took off his leather helmet and ran a hand through his flattened hair. 'After this we'll be set up for life. No more mugging merchants on the road. No more sticking tavern punters on their way home. No more taking orders from Gurluk. We'll be rich for the rest of our lives'.

Enrith snorted. 'Maybe for the rest of your life. I plan on living many more years than you.'

'Still you'll be right for a while. Maybe even be able to go straight after this. Start another farm'.

Enrith's mood soured, if possible, even further at the mention of farming. He opened his mouth to retort but the words never left his mouth for at the moment he heard a sound.

He barely heard it. It was the faintest sound of leather scraping over stone. Too faint for the human ear to hear and Gaelis made no motion that he had heard it. But Enrith had.

He stopped dead, not daring to make a move. Gaelis kept walking for several more paces before he noticed that Enrith had stopped. 'What's up with you?' he called over his shoulder at the Elf.

Enrith shushed him furiously and waved his hands for the Imperial to be quiet. 'I heard something'.

Gaelis drew close to him, slung his shield off his back and drew his sword. 'What? Where?'

'If you shut up and let me listen I might tell you'.

'Don't know how you'll listen with those ears' Gaelis said as he squinted into the dark around them. _Damn that Elf and damn his ears, I heard nothing. I'll bet he can see in this black with his damned eyes though._

Despite what Gaelis thought, Enrith was having great difficulty divining where the sound had come from. He peered into the gloom, trying to pierce through the night. As he scanned the darkness his eyes landed on a large boulder about twelve feet in front of them. _There._

'Right in front of us' he breathed to Gaelis. He reached for his bow trying to string it, his fingers clumsy from exhaustion.

Gaelis crept forward. His shield held in front of him, his sword held high and ready.

He stopped in front of the boulder. Enrith remained still, not daring to even breath.

His body was taut like a drum skin. The silence of the night pressed down on him from all sides.

The silence was broken so suddenly that Enrith started, and jumped.

Gaelis rapped the boulder with the flat of sword and called out to Enrith 'You great fool of an Elf! It's a boulder! You had me worried some great monster or silent cut-throat had crept up on us'.

Gaelis sheathed his sword and strode back to where Enrith remained rooted to the spot.

He strode past the Elf and clapped him on the shoulder and continued back to the camp without breaking his stride. 'Come on you blind bat. Lets go back'.

Enrith stared at the boulder for a few more seconds before turning around to follow Gaelis.

'I was sure I heard something' he said half to himself.

'Well you didn't' Gaelis called back over his shoulder 'and I can't wait to tell the others you were spooked by a rock'.

As the they walked back to the camp neither of them noticed as a Shadow lifted itself from the boulder inches from where Gaelis had struck, and dropped silently to the ground. Neither of them heard as the Shadow approached from behind crouching low on the ground.

Just as the Shadow reached Enrith, two daggers appeared from within it, shining in the faint moonlight. The Shadow reached it's around Enrith and plunged both daggers into his chest. Enrith had time to give only the faintest of gasps before the Shadow lifted it's right hand, leaving the dagger embedded in his chest, and quickly grasped it's hand over his mouth.

Gaelis continued on, having no idea of what had befallen his companion.

Enrith's hand fumbled at the released dagger handle, and pulled it out. He felt the warm rush of blood flood out of the wound and down his chest. _Divines, save me!_ Then he sunk into black.

As Gaelis walked on he chuckled and said 'They'll laugh themselves silly when they hear of this. You're brown skin will turn a brilliant shade of red'.

The darkness did not answer.

'Eh, nothing to say?' Gaelis called over his shoulder. Then he stopped, realising Enrith was no longer following him. 'Where are you?' he called out. 'This is no time to be playing around, you idiot. I'm dog tired and just want to rest'.

Silence.

Gaelis grew impatient. 'Enrith!' he shouted into the darkness.

Only silence.

Gaelis breathed in deeply and was about to yell as loud at he could at the Elf, when Silence answered. Several yards from the boulder Enrith had heard the noise, was a tree. And it was up in the branches that Silence broke it's vigil.

Over the sound of the air rushing into his lungs he missed the quiet _twang_ of the bow string and the slight _thrum_ the arrow made as it rushed through the air towards him.

The arrow tore into his throat, sinking down so the feathers protruded from one side and the head from the other.

Gaelis' yell caught in his throat as his mouth filled with blood. He gasped, trying to draw breath.

He fell to his knees as he coughed up blood while more filled his lungs. His vision was going black and his limbs numb, so he didn't notice Silence approach to retrieve it's arrow.

…

Gurluk looked around at the darkness behind him. 'Did any of you hear that?' he said frowning, 'I thought I heard Gaelis shout'.

The twins followed Gurluk's gaze at the darkness, but the Imperial had fallen into a light doze as he sat cross legged in front of the fire, his head drooping onto his chest. If he had been alert he might have seen a Shimmer enter the light of the fire, approaching the twins from behind.

As it was he jerked upright all too late at the sound of a twig breaking. In a split second he watched as the Shimmer swung it's arm through the air at the twins and before he could cry out, both of their heads were lay in their laps.

He struggled to rise and draw his sword, but his tired limbs betrayed him and he collapsed onto his back. He bellowed out in pain as the Shimmer thrust something into his belly. His hands grasped at the air and he watched as wounds seemingly opened themselves on his fingers as they grasped what was unmistakeably the blade of a sword.

Gurluk hadn't needed the Imperial's yell to draw his attention back to the camp. His head swung around and his eyes beheld when the Twins head's were cleaved from their shoulders. _Soldiers!_

He rose with a snarl, one hand grasping for his axe, the other for his dagger. He watched as the Shimmer plunged it's blade into the Imperial.

The young girl on the ground started to scream through her gag writhe on the ground, desperately trying to break her bonds.

Gurluk lept forward with a furious yell and swung his axe at where the Shimmer stood, but his axe simply fell through the air and hit nothing. The Orc's eyes widened and his head swung left and right. The Shimmer had been right there when he attacked, but had moved at the last second.

 _No. Not soldiers. Soldiers wouldn't use this kind of magic._

He lurched forward as he was struck from behind, and stumbled over the body of the immobile Imperial. _Not soldiers. Someone else come to steal our prize!_

The Orc turned to where the girl lay on the ground, determined to spite the attacker even if it meant his life. As he brought his axe down the blow was blocked by an invisible sword. He grunted as his hand was struck sending his axe spinning away. The next blow pierced through his armour and deep into his chest. As he fell backwards and felt the sword slide out of him, his armoured hand knocked the the young girl on the head, silencing her muffled screams. _Good. At least I'll die in peace._

As his vision grew black he watched as three pairs of feet approached.

The first was a pair of petite bare feet. The second wore fine boots of soft, supple leather. The final appeared at first distorted and clear, like the air over a fire, before refining into a pair of heavy, hobnailed boots.

After that, he saw no more.

…

The doe had almost reached it's bedding. It had been frightened terribly by Gurluk's group surprising it like that, and it had ran several miles before it thought it was safe from harm.

It was just about to reach the rocky over hang, when it paused at a noise. It had heard in the darkness the _twang_ of Silence's bow. Before it could spring away, it was caught in the side, and Silence's arrow took it.


End file.
